


Sky Full of Stars

by Spacecadet72



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Lois and Clark go stargazing.





	Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superlc529](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlc529/gifts).



> This is set around season 10, post Lois reveal. 
> 
> Title from the Coldplay song of the same name.
> 
> For superlc529, because it was brought to my attention that she could use a pick me up. I hope you like it! *Hugs*

Floating high above the Kent farm, Clark cradled Lois against him. They had both been so busy lately with stories for the Planet and emergencies for the Blur, that it had been weeks since they’d been able to take a night just for them. 

Lois had made some partly snarky, mostly affectionate comment about how she was overdue for ‘Clark Kent’s Tour of the Galaxy’ and he had simply smiled at her before scooping her up in his arms and flying them above the farm. It was a beautifully clear summer night, the stars a thousand pinpricks of light against the dark sky. 

He’d begun with the basics, one arm securely around her as they floated gently and the other pointing up above them. She was able to follow his finger easily to the little and big dipper and from there to the north star. 

“My dad taught us that one,” she said. “The General made sure we Lane girls could find our way out of any situation.”

“My dad taught me the constellations too,” Clark said, his voice quiet as he remembered. “We’d go up into the barn, and he’d show me through the telescope, or out on the field during especially clear nights. He said a farmer needed to know about the skies as much as the earth, but I think partly it was a way for me to have a connection to my roots.” 

“You belong as much to the stars as you do to this planet,” Lois said with a gentle smile. 

Clark nodded, lost in thought as they both looked up at the stars. 

After several beats of silence, he spoke. “He didn’t just teach me the constellations, he taught me the legends and stories behind them.” 

“Like what?”

Clark looked up at the sky, his eyes narrowing in thought. “Do you see that one? It’s small, made up of a cluster of five stars.” he asked, pointing to their right. 

Lois followed his arm and squinted. “I’m not sure.” 

“It can be kind of difficult to see,” Clark explained, shifting slightly so that he could take her arm. “Here.” He moved her arm with his, his mouth suddenly near her ear as he pointed her in the right direction. 

“I see it,” Lois whispered, pulling her arm back and leaning against him. 

“According to the Greeks,” Clark began, pulling her closer to him, “Poseidon wished to marry the sea nymph Amphitrite. She wasn’t sure she wanted to marry him, so she left to seek refuge with her sisters. Poseidon sent Delphinus, one of his messengers, to find her and convince her to come back. The dolphin was able to convince her to return, and she came back and she and Poseidon were married. In gratitude, Poseidon created the constellation to honor Delphinus.”

“He can’t have been that much of a catch if he needed a dolphin to plead his case,” Lois said dryly. 

Clark rolled his eyes. “I think it’s sweet.” 

“Sap,” she said, looking up at him fondly before leaning up and pressing her lips to his. The kiss was brief, and gentle, and both of them had soft smiles on their lips as they pulled back. 

He moved so that he was flying horizontally on his back, with Lois lying across him. 

“This is better than a hammock.”

Clark looked down at Lois, lying against him, her words muffled against his chest. Her voice was relaxed and she sounded just on the edge of sleep. 

“Tell me more?” she asked, leaning her head against his chest. 

He told her all the stories he could remember his dad telling him, his voice hushed and soothing. After the third or fourth story, he could feel her breathing even out. 

“Lois?” he asked, his voice pitched low, not wanting to wake her if she was actually asleep. There was no answer. Careful to not wake her, he cradled her against his chest and flew them back to the farmhouse. 


End file.
